beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 14
is the 14th episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury and the 116th episode of the Metal Saga. Plot Aguma, who received Johannes invitation along with others, gets introduced to The Black Sun and the rest that happened to them is unknown. Elsewhere, Gingka and his friends, who visited Greece, head through ruins to find a Legendary Blader holding onto Variares D:D, Madoka then finds out that the Blader that caused the wreckage is heading to America. Elsewhere, Masamune is "completely stoked" about the Legendary Bladers and begins intensive training with Toby and Zeo when suddenly, Tsubasa appears. Zeo and Toby show their new Beys to him and use it against him. The coach comes out and showed Masamune a drawing which has pictures of himself on it. Masamune then cheers loudly for the battle in the gym which makes the coach really angry. The battle starts with Tsubasa attacking Toby but Toby uses the Eternal Defense 145 Spin Track to evade the attack. Zeo then delivers an uppercut which causes Tsubasa to counter. Similarly to the attack on Toby, Eagle is dodged by Fox due to the Triple Roller 145 Spin Track. Toby and Zeo then use unpredictable hit-and-run and barrage attacks, respectively caused by the shifted gravity of the Spiral Fusion Wheel on Tsubasa. Tsubasa decides to end this by calling his ultimate Special Move; Shining Tornado Buster while Toby and Zeo counter with their Special Moves Crush String and Buster Tail, respectivly. Coach Steel shouts at Tsubasa, Toby, and Zeo for using their Special Moves in his gym considering the dangers of using them which stops the battle between Toby, Zeo and Tsubasa leaving the battle with no outcome. Benkei, Kyoya, Yuki,Madoka and Gingka head on a plane going to America for the Destroyer Dome tornaument. Major Events *Gingka and Co. meet up with Team Excalibur once more. *The Sword of the Gods, Variares D:D is revealed to have been taken from its holding cell but the Blader wielding it will be in the new Destroyer Dome Tournament in New York City. *Gingka and Co. head to America. *Toby is shown with a new Beyblade: Spiral Lyre ED145MF. *Zeo is shown with a new Beyblade: Spiral Fox TR145W²D. *Masamune reveals that he has a new Bey; Blitz Striker 100RSF being made for him. *Tsubasa has a friendly match against Zeo and Toby but is interrupted by Coach Steel. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Yuki Mizusawa *Madoka Amano *Masamune Kadoya *Benkei Hanawa *Kyoya Tategami *Julian Konzern *Wales *Sophie *Klaus *Zeo Abyss *Toby *Tsubasa Otori *Coach Steel *Aguma *Bao *Johannes *Pluto *Beylin Fist Beyblades *Spiral Lyre ED145MF (Toby's; Debut; Featured) *Spiral Fox TR145W²D (Zeo's; Debut; Featured) *Earth Eagle 145WD (Tsubasa's) *Variares D:D (Debut; Cameo) Featured Beybattles *Tsubasa (Earth Eagle 145WD) vs Toby (Spiral Lyre ED145MF) & Zeo (Spiral Fox TR145W²D) = (Interrupted by Coach Steel) Special Moves used *Shining Tornado Buster (Earth Eagle 145WD's) *Crush String (Spiral Lyre ED145MF's) *Buster Tail (Spiral Fox TR145W²D's) Trivia *This is the fifth time the opening card features two Beys (Spiral Lyra and Spiral Fox). The first time was Dark Bull H145SD and Flame Sagittario C145S. The second was both Grand Cetus. The third was Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F and Rock Leone 145WB and the fourth was Earth Eagle 145WD and Rock Aries ED145D (Blader DJ's Beyblade). *Zeo and Toby make their 4D debut. Gallery mf4d116_001.png mf4d116_002.png Toby 2.png|link=Toby 1127.jpg 1184.jpg MadedCoachSteel.jpg CheeringMasamune.jpg Videos . Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Episodes